


Don't Worry Little One

by TrickstersGalore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickstersGalore/pseuds/TrickstersGalore





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel thinks he’s one of the most messed up angels ever to walk in heaven or on earth. He knows how the world works and does absolutely nothing but respect it but the way people treated humans just disgusted him. They were pets to angels, nothing more, and nothing less. The only difference was that a mere dog or cat would be loved and cared for in all kinds of ways, but humans? Humans were some of the most disrespected, mistreated beings on the planet. Of course the human race hadn’t always lived with angels, it wasn’t until the angels had fallen that the humans truly met the ultimate species. Bullets didn’t kill them, you couldn’t fist fight with them. They were practically invisible, only the angels knowing how their own kind could be killed. Castiel had seen humans tied up in cages far too small, He’d seen them in such bad conditions that part of him couldn’t believe that his own kind could be so cruel to the ones they were made to protect. And that was why, unlike all other angels, Castiel did not have a pet human. The humans were used for cleaning, cooking, sexual desires. Anything their angel wanted they had to provide. But Castiel didn’t want that for any human. He took a vow up in heaven to protect man kind and he could never ever hurt or treat anything like that. 

The bar that currently acquainted Cas was nice-ish. Kind of dark and dingy. Angels required more than a lot of alcohol to actually get drunk and this was currently a ‘No Human’ bar. Cas was sat on a bar stool leaning on the wooden bar that took up most of the space in the room. He had a whiskey glass in his hand from which he sipped the brown liquid. His black hair was messy and stood on end a little. Castiel had a well paid job which was where he’d been before coming to the bar. A boring night to match a boring day. The blueness of his eyes was focused down looking into the glass in his hand before something caught Castiel’s ear. Something he wished he hadn’t heard but he did and he couldn’t stop himself from listening more. 

“-He was just squirming and crying. Kept calling me a son of a bitch and I just couldn’t stop laughing. I fucking destroyed that piece of shit. I’d like to see any angel who’d want that now, he’s been marked and he’s nothing now. Probably won’t even last the night.” A low rough voice said. The words were sharp and cruel in every possible way. 

Castiel felt like throwing up. The man was disgusting. How could anyone talk about another living thing like that. He had half a mind to turn around and confront the one who had been speaking but he knew that wasn’t wise. Almost all angels spoke about humans like that and if they all ganged up on him, he would just disappear. They would kill him but no one would tell, no one would notice. He’d just be gone forever. 

“Dumb human slut. I mean it’s not everyday you get one of their males to whimper and cry. It was easy enough though. Just grabbed his arms and slammed him against one of the walls. His pretty little face got a little scratched but hell if I cared. I just kept fucking that little human bitch. Hes probably still out there right now. Probably still crying and naked in the street.” What made it worse was the fact that whoever was saying all this was laughing. Laughing at the poor innocent human out there. 

Castiel downed the rest of his whiskey and slammed the glass down. He turned around making his tanned trench coat move after him. He stared at the man who had been talking. Uriel. A man who made Castiel’s vessels skin crawl. He was repulsive yet strong. Not someone who Cas had the authority to question. He shook his head and walked out as fast as he could. He had to find this poor broken human. Had to take care of him and make sure he was okay. Not that the human would trust him, he was an angel for goodness sake. But he had to try. It was always worth a try.

Outside wasn’t much different to inside the bar. It was cold and windy, just like any other October night. The air was thick and a mist was starting to creep its way into the city, blocking all vision that was more than 10 metres away. Which really didn’t help Castiel on his search for this human that Uriel had talked about back in the bar. 

Cas searched and searched the human was no where to be found. Maybe Uriel was wrong, maybe he’d gotten himself up and ran off somewhere before another angel could find him. He leaned back against a wall and sighed running a hand through his hair and that’s when he heard it. Crying. Sobbing actually. As though someone was trying to be as quiet as possible but just couldn’t keep his pain inside. Castiel wasn’t sure if it would be the human but he had to try right? He followed the noises and sure enough found a small human man on the ground. 

Suddenly Castiel felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head slightly to look at it. It was of darker skin pigments and was larger than his shoulder. He knew exactly who this was and exactly why they were here.

“Don’t Castiel. You know you shouldn’t help that thing.”

“It’s not a thing Uriel. He’s a human. He deserves respect. He doesn’t deserve this.”

“You help it. And I’ll kill you. Simple. Make you decision Castiel.”

Cas turned to face Uriel and punched him straight in the jaw. Uriel fell back but was soon on his feet again. He stared into Castiel’s eyes with both anger and slight confidence knowing the young angel didn’t have enough experience in fighting to beat him. He ran toward Castile ready to pull his angel knife and kill the other.

The human laid on the ground still sobbing. He heard the voice that was hurting him before. Attacking him. Abusing him. That was the reason he was in the state that he was currently in. he was almost entirely naked, the remains of clothes he had were ripped and exposing the parts that clothes were invented to hide. He was laying on his stomach in an alley like street, something wasn’t right. Why hadn’t the man with the low voice attacked him yet? He’d been so impatient before he didn’t seem like the type of angel to waste any time. He risked a small glance at the voice. He looked up from where his arms were making a wall for him to hide his face under. He saw fighting. Brutal fighting. Why were they fighting? The human soon came to the conclusion that it was probably over him. He was young and could’ve still been trained. A thought that made him sob more. Suddenly the man with broad shoulders and the low voice went down and another man stood over him before turning to look at him. 

The human felt his heart sink when he felt the angel’s eyes lock on his own. He tried to curl up, tried to hide himself but it was never going to work. He’d probably be abused again then killed no doubt. But this angel wasn’t throwing him around and hurting him in ways no one could imagine. He knelt down beside him and reached out a hand to which the human cowered away from. 

“It’s okay. I won’t hurt you. But we both know other angels will so come on before they find you.” 

The human knew he was right, still he didn’t trust the angel. The fact was, if he went with him, at least he wouldn’t die on the streets. The human nodded and sat up slowly wincing from the pain the other angel had left him in. Castiel took off his trench coat and wrapped it around the human knowing he needed serious attention and help. 

“Come on. You’re safe with me. What’s your name little one?”

“D-Dean. Dean Winchester.”


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel's apartment was incredible. As a bachelor angel, he'd never had to spend money on a fancy wedding or on gifts for the one he loved. His time serving for his father in the wars of heaven and hell meant he'd earned a large amount of money before the wars were over and he didn't need to fight anymore. 

The walls were pure white without a scratch or a mark anywhere. All furniture, couches, counters, even the glass table, they all were black or at least had black tint. As soon as you walked in you saw a large room with couches, a tv and small decorations in the form of pictures and flowers all over. That lead into a kitchen with only the fanciest of appliances. All in a sleek black finish. 

Castiel helped the young human into his apartment. The blond haired was weak and hurt and could barely stand on his own. With his arm slung over the angels shoulder, he was practically carried into the apartment and set down very gently on the couch. The angel quickly locked the door behind them and knelt down on the floor next to this wounded soul. 

"Are you okay?" Castiel asked softly carding his fingers through the short dirty blond spikes. 

Dean nodded and looked at Castiel. He froze for a second seeing those piercing blue eyes staring into his own green ones. "M'fine. P-please just...just don't hurt me. I can't take it." He whispered. 

Castiel smiled and shook his head. "I won't hurt you. I'm gonna help you. It's okay. I promise you're okay with me."

Dean nodded and looked down. He couldn't believe an angel could be so nice. Especially after what he'd just experienced with another angel. Of course the dark haired man would want something in return. Something Dean wasn't willing to give him. But he didn't have to know that. Not yet. 'At least wait until morning so you're not back on the streets tonight.' He thought to himself. 

\----

Within an hour Dean was sleeping. In a deep dreaming state. Castiel was in the kitchen. He rarely ate himself but he enjoyed the odd lasagne every now and again. He had a cook book, one his friend Balthazar had bought him once as a joke.   
"You need a human. And you gotta feed it. Otherwise it'll run away."   
Castiel had thought it was funny at the time but for a long while it was just a dust collector on his shelf. He had out now though. He was making some pie, the easiest thing to make in this book. 

Once the pie was cooked through Castiel took it out of the oven and set it down on the counter. He looked out of the window to make sure no one knew he was harbouring a human in his home.   
He walked over to the couch and slowly pushed Dean's shoulders. "Umm human? Wake up please?" He asked softly. 

Dean stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "W-What? Do I need to uhh...repay you? Because I-I didn't realise you, wanted that from me." He whispered looking around a little panicked. 

Cas frowned and shook his head fast. "I don't want repaying. I made you food. I know you humans need food so I made you some." He said softly. "Do you like apple pie? That was all I had ingredients for." 

Dean looked at him a little shocked. He didn't want to be repaid. Then why was he being so nice? But when the angel mentioned pie Dean sat up fast. "I like pie. I really like pie. You made me a pie?" He asked fast trying to not seem as eager as he truly was. 

Cas nodded and helped Dean over to the glass table in the kitchen. He sat him on a chair gently and set the pie down in front of him. "I hope you like it. I don't cook often. I've never made pie. I wanted to make sure you didn't die tonight." He said softly. Subconsciously, Castiel knew that he wanted to make sure he could help a human survive. He wanted to know he could take care of a human just incase he found one that he wanted as a partner. 

Dean chuckled a little at the bluntness of Castiel's words and took a bite smiling at the taste. "It's really good. I could eat tons of this." 

Castiel giggled and watched Dean. He was mesmerising. Beautiful in all respects. But Cas wasn't about to ask for anything sexual. He just wasn't interested in that. Or so he thought.   
"So I was thinking, how about you have a bath and get yourself clean. You're a little dirty and smelly." He giggled looking into Dean's eyes. "Then while you're bathing I'll buy you some clothes. You're too big for my clothes. Then you can sleep in my bed tonight. You know if you want? Or you could borrow some of my baggy clothes for tonight and then we could buy more clothes for you tomorrow?" He suggested. 

Dean nodded and smiled softly. This angel truly was very kind and sweet. But the pie was incredible and Dean couldn't really focus on much else. "I'll umm I'll just borrow your clothes if that's okay? I umm I feel a little unsafe in here without you around." He admitted blushing a little. This made Castiel smile widely and nod. 

"Of course. That's fine. I'll protect you. I promise I will."

Castiel left Dean to eat his pie. He didn't want to stay there staring at the human while he ate, it could make him uncomfortable and want to leave. Instead, he walked into the only bathroom in his apartment. It only had one bedroom with an en suite bathroom. Castiel, ran the bath filling it with bubbles and soaps he hadn't used before. Leaving the bath water to run, he walked into his bedroom and found some old baggy clothes for Dean to wear. He set them out on the bed. It was only a black v neck t shirt and some grey sweat pants but Cas didn't have much else. He took off his own trench coat, suit jacket and shoes. While checking the bath water Cas heard small footsteps behind him. He turned and saw Dean standing there innocently looking at him. He smiled and turned off the water. 

"It's all ready for you. I put some soap stuff in. Thought it would be nicer for you. And there's clothes out when you're finished. Towels are in the cabinet. Just you know, take your time and stuff." He said softly walking past Dean. He smiled and flattened down his tie on his shirt. 

Dean got into the bath once Castiel was out of the room and instantly relaxed. Closing his eyes and letting the aroma of the soaps collide together in his nose, Dean sighed. Was this all real? Was this happening? He didn't know.

\---

After about an hour Dean emerged from the bedroom door. He was clean and gorgeous. He smelled amazing and looked just fine in the clothes Castiel had laid out for him. He padded over to Cas slowly and sat down on the floor. He was a human. He was of lower social class. He wasn't allowed on the couch with Cas, he knew that. Castiel however, frowned and shook his head. He took hold of Dean's hand and pulled him up onto the couch with him. 

"I don't know what you think I'm gonna treat you like. But I wish you'd forget it. I'm not mean." He said seriously before going back to his book. 

Dean smiled a little and leaned over Cas' lap slowly. He pressed one single, very gentle kiss to his cheek before curling up on the couch. Castiel smiled subtly and read his book. 

"Thank you." Castiel heard. It was only a whisper, but Dean's voice was innocent and grateful. 

Cas turned to look at Dean after a little while and sighed. "Okay time for bed." He stopped after he said it though. Dean was fast asleep. Curled up as though he'd freeze if he didn't. It made Cas wonder what kind of life Dean had had before he'd been picked up by Cas. The angel stood and picked Dean up in his arms. He sighed happily as the human curled into him and held onto his tie, he set him down in the bed and dean jumped awake. He started panicking and grabbed onto Cas' shirt tightly. Cas' eyes widened as he was pulled down onto the bed with Dean. He wrapped his arms around the human and started carding his fingers through the short blond spikes again. 

"No! No please! Please I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me!" He begged breathlessly. "I'll do whatever I need to. I'll leave. I don't care. Please please just don't....don't rape me." He put up an arm as a sign of submission and defence. Castiel shook his head and hugged Dean gently yet tightly, making sure he knew he was safe. 

Dean calmed reasonably quickly. With lots of whispered "shhh it's okay" and "hey hey calm down. It's okay. I'm here." Castiel would've happily slept like that. His arms around Dean in a protective manner, but no. He couldn't. He wasn't doing all of this to gain ownership of this human. He was just being kind. So he slowly pulled away and Dean was already asleep again so there was no argument. Cas grabbed some pyjamas and walked into the living room. He changed quickly and laid on the couch pulling a thick black blanket over himself. That was where he'd rest tonight and he was just fine with that.


End file.
